Secretos y Mentiras
by Sylar18
Summary: Después de mudarse a un pueblito de Colorado, South Park. Sus padre le oculta un gran secreto, que a base de mentiras oculta. Kyle junto a Stan y lo demás hará de todo para saber que es.
1. Prologo

**Advertencia(s):** _AU, Slash, Leve mencion de Mpreg, OCC, Lemon o Lime, Posible drama._

 **Raiting:** _T, proximamente M._

 **Personajes:** _Stanley Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny Mccormick, Butters Stotch, Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker._

 **Pareja(s):** _Style, Bunny, Creek._

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personaje no son mios, le pertenece a_ **Trey Parker** y **Matt Stone** , excepto Kenny y Kyle ello son mios.

 **Aclaraciones:** —dialogos—. " _pensamiento"_. " **recuerdo** ".

* * *

 **Secretos y Mentiras**

 _By Sylar18._

* * *

 **Varios Años Antes.**

Un hermoso joven de aproximadamente 21 años de edad, se encontraba en la habitación un hospital, el joven se ve claramente demacrado y muy pálido, conectado a un electrocardiógrafo. Sus latidos era débiles, a su lado estaba una cuna donde se puede aprecia a un hermoso y tierno bebe, envuelto en lindo traje verde de figura de una ranita. Piel blanca como la nieve en invierno, uno ojo esmeralda, su cabeza tapado por un pequeño gorro pero aun así se le ve unos tierno rizos pelirrojos.

Un ruido en la puerta hace que voltee su cara.

—Pasa —dijo en un inaudible susurro. A los segundos la puerta se abre despacio mientras se asoma una cabeza castaña, junto una mujer robusta.

—¿Puedo cargarlo? —con voz suave dijo la mujer.

El joven solo asiente. La mujer se acerca y con toda la suavidad lo cargar.

—¿Y para que nos has llamado? —dije bruscamente el hombre, que está viendo a su esposa.

—¡Gerald! —reprende, por su brusca forma de hablar.—Lo siento mucho.

—No. Está bien —hace una pausa.—Solo le quería decir, como no voy a poder criar a Kyle, quiero que ustedes los hagan por mí.

—¿Kyle? Así es como llamas pequeño —dijo al niño haciéndolo reír.

—¿Y por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué no las das a un orfanato? —dice el hombre ahora de nombre Gerald. Los ojos del joven comenzaron de llenarse de lágrimas mientras se negaba. No, él no quería que su hijo se lo llegaran unos desconocidos, no después de la muerte de su amante

—Está bien. Si es lo que quieres, lo haremos —hablo seriamente la pareja.—Bueno vamos a hacer los papeles de la adopción.

Sheila deja él bebe de vuelta a la cuna, y junto a su esposa salen. Dentro de uno segundo el doctor con las enfermeras, que al ver que los latidos de su paciente comienza a disminuir cada vez más.

—Enfermera traigan el desfibrilador* —ordena, haciendo que la enfermera lo traiga.—¡1, 2, 3. Despejen!—vuelve a ordenar. Un choque eléctrico va directo al cuerpo haciéndolo arquear ligeramente su espalda.—¡Otra vez!¡Despejen!

Así estuvieron por minutos pero el cuerpo no reacciona hacia la descargas.

—Doctor —coloco una mano sobre la del doctor haciendo que se detenga en su labor.— Escriban en su historial, la fecha y hora de muerte —dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación.

 ** _26 de mayo/1996_**

 ** _06:00 am._**


	2. 1

**Advertencia**

(s):AU, Slash, Leve mención de Mpreg, OCC, Lemon o Lime, Posible drama. **Raiting** : T, próximamente M.

 **Personajes** : Stanley Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny Mccormick, Butters Stotch, Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker.

 **Pareja** (s): Style, Bunny, Creek.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personaje no son míos, le pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

 **Aclaraciones** :

—diálogos —,

 _Pensamiento,_

 _Recuerdo_

Son para las aclaraciones, al final del fic.

 **Secretos y Mentiras,**

 _By Sylar18._

He aquí un aviso mio y es el siguiente:

En el capítulo anterior, les dije esto,

 _¡Hola!, quiero decirles que he cambiado los días de actualización y serán el fin de semana, cada dos meses y medio. Sin más a ¡Leer!_

Y yo en verdad que,

 **Lo siento mucho.**

En verdad, no sé qué decir. Tengo un revoltijo en el estómago y gran nudo en la garganta, que tengo ganas de vomitar y llorar. No se, como "darle la cara" a ustedes, ante esto, más cuando prometí algo que no voy a cumplir y, no hablo solo de capítulos nuevos sino de la historia en general.

Cuando publique, el prólogo y el primer capítulo, lo hice inconscientemente de que lo **_tenía_** que seguir publicando, es decir, lo publique y ya está, ¿ahora que? ¿que escribo en el segundo? ¿como dejo fluir el fanfic? Y aun así me esforcé y lo seguí hasta el quinto y con un extra.

Pero, no pude más con la presión de que debería seguirlo y estuve tentado a abandonarlo, a borrarlo de _Fanfiction_ y _Amor Yaoi_ , ¡Hasta de mi disco duro! Y no saber de él.

Y otra vez, ¡No pude!, porque, se que seria injusto, para ustedes como para mi, además se perderían, aunque fueron pocos, sus geniales comentarios y eso no me gustaría, ya que eso lo que me ayudaron seguir, a esforzarme para no decepcionar, aunque ya no se que hacer, ya que el primer fic que publico, como es obvio le tengo un cariño especial, así que lo dejaré temporalmente pausado, no se cuando lo volveré a actualizar, pero cuando eso suceda, vendrá editado y corregido y con la continuación; terminada y posiblemente la segunda temporada.

Así que, porfavor sean pacientes conmigo y hasta pronto. En serio, lo lamento.

Besos,

 _Sylar18_.


	3. 2

**Advertencia**

(s):AU, Slash, Leve mención de Mpreg, OCC, Lemon o Lime, Posible drama. **Raiting** : T, próximamente M.

 **Personajes** : Stanley Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny Mccormick, Butters Stotch, Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker.

 **Pareja** (s): Style, Bunny, Creek.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personaje no son míos, le pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

 **Aclaraciones** :

—diálogos —,

 _Pensamiento,_

 _Recuerdo_

Son para las aclaraciones, al final del fic.

 **Secretos y Mentiras,**

 _By Sylar18._

He aquí un aviso mio y es el siguiente:

En el capítulo anterior, les dije esto,

 _¡Hola!, quiero decirles que he cambiado los días de actualización y serán el fin de semana, cada dos meses y medio. Sin más a ¡Leer!_

Y yo en verdad que,

 **Lo siento mucho.**

En verdad, no sé qué decir. Tengo un revoltijo en el estómago y gran nudo en la garganta, que tengo ganas de vomitar y llorar. No se, como "darle la cara" a ustedes, ante esto, más cuando prometí algo que no voy a cumplir y, no hablo solo de capítulos nuevos sino de la historia en general.

Cuando publique, el prólogo y el primer capítulo, lo hice inconscientemente de que lo **_tenía_** que seguir publicando, es decir, lo publique y ya está, ¿ahora que? ¿que escribo en el segundo? ¿como dejo fluir el fanfic? Y aun así me esforcé y lo seguí hasta el quinto y con un extra.

Pero, no pude más con la presión de que debería seguirlo y estuve tentado a abandonarlo, a borrarlo de _Fanfiction_ y _Amor Yaoi_ , ¡Hasta de mi disco duro! Y no saber de él.

Y otra vez, ¡No pude!, porque, se que seria injusto, para ustedes como para mi, además se perderían, aunque fueron pocos, sus geniales comentarios y eso no me gustaría, ya que eso lo que me ayudaron seguir, a esforzarme para no decepcionar, aunque ya no se que hacer, ya que el primer fic que publico, como es obvio le tengo un cariño especial, así que lo dejaré temporalmente pausado, no se cuando lo volveré a actualizar, pero cuando eso suceda, vendrá editado y corregido y con la continuación; terminada y posiblemente la segunda temporada.

Así que, porfavor sean pacientes conmigo y hasta pronto. En serio, lo lamento.

Besos,

 _Sylar18_.


	4. 3

**Advertencia**

(s):AU, Slash, Leve mención de Mpreg, OCC, Lemon o Lime, Posible drama. **Raiting** : T, próximamente M.

 **Personajes** : Stanley Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny Mccormick, Butters Stotch, Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker.

 **Pareja** (s): Style, Bunny, Creek.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personaje no son míos, le pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

 **Aclaraciones** :

—diálogos —,

 _Pensamiento,_

 _Recuerdo_

Son para las aclaraciones, al final del fic.

 **Secretos y Mentiras,**

 _By Sylar18._

He aquí un aviso mio y es el siguiente:

En el capítulo anterior, les dije esto,

 _¡Hola!, quiero decirles que he cambiado los días de actualización y serán el fin de semana, cada dos meses y medio. Sin más a ¡Leer!_

Y yo en verdad que,

 **Lo siento mucho.**

En verdad, no sé qué decir. Tengo un revoltijo en el estómago y gran nudo en la garganta, que tengo ganas de vomitar y llorar. No se, como "darle la cara" a ustedes, ante esto, más cuando prometí algo que no voy a cumplir y, no hablo solo de capítulos nuevos sino de la historia en general.

Cuando publique, el prólogo y el primer capítulo, lo hice inconscientemente de que lo **_tenía_** que seguir publicando, es decir, lo publique y ya está, ¿ahora que? ¿que escribo en el segundo? ¿como dejo fluir el fanfic? Y aun así me esforcé y lo seguí hasta el quinto y con un extra.

Pero, no pude más con la presión de que debería seguirlo y estuve tentado a abandonarlo, a borrarlo de _Fanfiction_ y _Amor Yaoi_ , ¡Hasta de mi disco duro! Y no saber de él.

Y otra vez, ¡No pude!, porque, se que seria injusto, para ustedes como para mi, además se perderían, aunque fueron pocos, sus geniales comentarios y eso no me gustaría, ya que eso lo que me ayudaron seguir, a esforzarme para no decepcionar, aunque ya no se que hacer, ya que el primer fic que publico, como es obvio le tengo un cariño especial, así que lo dejaré temporalmente pausado, no se cuando lo volveré a actualizar, pero cuando eso suceda, vendrá editado y corregido y con la continuación; terminada y posiblemente la segunda temporada.

Así que, porfavor sean pacientes conmigo y hasta pronto. En serio, lo lamento.

Besos,

 _Sylar18_.


	5. 4

**Advertencia**

(s):AU, Slash, Leve mención de Mpreg, OCC, Lemon o Lime, Posible drama. **Raiting** : T, próximamente M.

 **Personajes** : Stanley Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny Mccormick, Butters Stotch, Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker.

 **Pareja** (s): Style, Bunny, Creek.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personaje no son míos, le pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

 **Aclaraciones** :

—diálogos —,

 _Pensamiento,_

 _Recuerdo_

Son para las aclaraciones, al final del fic.

 **Secretos y Mentiras,**

 _By Sylar18._

He aquí un aviso mio y es el siguiente:

En el capítulo anterior, les dije esto,

 _¡Hola!, quiero decirles que he cambiado los días de actualización y serán el fin de semana, cada dos meses y medio. Sin más a ¡Leer!_

Y yo en verdad que,

 **Lo siento mucho.**

En verdad, no sé qué decir. Tengo un revoltijo en el estómago y gran nudo en la garganta, que tengo ganas de vomitar y llorar. No se, como "darle la cara" a ustedes, ante esto, más cuando prometí algo que no voy a cumplir y, no hablo solo de capítulos nuevos sino de la historia en general.

Cuando publique, el prólogo y el primer capítulo, lo hice inconscientemente de que lo **_tenía_** que seguir publicando, es decir, lo publique y ya está, ¿ahora que? ¿que escribo en el segundo? ¿como dejo fluir el fanfic? Y aun así me esforcé y lo seguí hasta el quinto y con un extra.

Pero, no pude más con la presión de que debería seguirlo y estuve tentado a abandonarlo, a borrarlo de _Fanfiction_ y _Amor Yaoi_ , ¡Hasta de mi disco duro! Y no saber de él.

Y otra vez, ¡No pude!, porque, se que seria injusto, para ustedes como para mi, además se perderían, aunque fueron pocos, sus geniales comentarios y eso no me gustaría, ya que eso lo que me ayudaron seguir, a esforzarme para no decepcionar, aunque ya no se que hacer, ya que el primer fic que publico, como es obvio le tengo un cariño especial, así que lo dejaré temporalmente pausado, no se cuando lo volveré a actualizar, pero cuando eso suceda, vendrá editado y corregido y con la continuación; terminada y posiblemente la segunda temporada.

Así que, porfavor sean pacientes conmigo y hasta pronto. En serio, lo lamento.

Besos,

 _Sylar18_.


	6. 5

**Advertencia**

(s):AU, Slash, Leve mención de Mpreg, OCC, Lemon o Lime, Posible drama. **Raiting** : T, próximamente M.

 **Personajes** : Stanley Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny Mccormick, Butters Stotch, Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker.

 **Pareja** (s): Style, Bunny, Creek.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personaje no son míos, le pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

 **Aclaraciones** :

—diálogos —,

 _Pensamiento,_

 _Recuerdo_

Son para las aclaraciones, al final del fic.

 **Secretos y Mentiras,**

 _By Sylar18._

He aquí un aviso mio y es el siguiente:

En el capítulo anterior, les dije esto,

 _¡Hola!, quiero decirles que he cambiado los días de actualización y serán el fin de semana, cada dos meses y medio. Sin más a ¡Leer!_

Y yo en verdad que,

 **Lo siento mucho.**

En verdad, no sé qué decir. Tengo un revoltijo en el estómago y gran nudo en la garganta, que tengo ganas de vomitar y llorar. No se, como "darle la cara" a ustedes, ante esto, más cuando prometí algo que no voy a cumplir y, no hablo solo de capítulos nuevos sino de la historia en general.

Cuando publique, el prólogo y el primer capítulo, lo hice inconscientemente de que lo **_tenía_** que seguir publicando, es decir, lo publique y ya está, ¿ahora que? ¿que escribo en el segundo? ¿como dejo fluir el fanfic? Y aun así me esforcé y lo seguí hasta el quinto y con un extra.

Pero, no pude más con la presión de que debería seguirlo y estuve tentado a abandonarlo, a borrarlo de _Fanfiction_ y _Amor Yaoi_ , ¡Hasta de mi disco duro! Y no saber de él.

Y otra vez, ¡No pude!, porque, se que seria injusto, para ustedes como para mi, además se perderían, aunque fueron pocos, sus geniales comentarios y eso no me gustaría, ya que eso lo que me ayudaron seguir, a esforzarme para no decepcionar, aunque ya no se que hacer, ya que el primer fic que publico, como es obvio le tengo un cariño especial, así que lo dejaré temporalmente pausado, no se cuando lo volveré a actualizar, pero cuando eso suceda, vendrá editado y corregido y con la continuación; terminada y posiblemente la segunda temporada.

Así que, porfavor sean pacientes conmigo y hasta pronto. En serio, lo lamento.

Besos,

 _Sylar18_.


	7. Extra

**Advertencia**

(s):AU, Slash, Leve mención de Mpreg, OCC, Lemon o Lime, Posible drama. **Raiting** : T, próximamente M.

 **Personajes** : Stanley Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny Mccormick, Butters Stotch, Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker.

 **Pareja** (s): Style, Bunny, Creek.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personaje no son míos, le pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

 **Aclaraciones** :

—diálogos —,

 _Pensamiento,_

 _Recuerdo_

Son para las aclaraciones, al final del fic.

 **Secretos y Mentiras,**

 _By Sylar18._

He aquí un aviso mio y es el siguiente:

En el capítulo anterior, les dije esto,

 _¡Hola!, quiero decirles que he cambiado los días de actualización y serán el fin de semana, cada dos meses y medio. Sin más a ¡Leer!_

Y yo en verdad que,

 **Lo siento mucho.**

En verdad, no sé qué decir. Tengo un revoltijo en el estómago y gran nudo en la garganta, que tengo ganas de vomitar y llorar. No se, como "darle la cara" a ustedes, ante esto, más cuando prometí algo que no voy a cumplir y, no hablo solo de capítulos nuevos sino de la historia en general.

Cuando publique, el prólogo y el primer capítulo, lo hice inconscientemente de que lo **_tenía_** que seguir publicando, es decir, lo publique y ya está, ¿ahora que? ¿que escribo en el segundo? ¿como dejo fluir el fanfic? Y aun así me esforcé y lo seguí hasta el quinto y con un extra.

Pero, no pude más con la presión de que debería seguirlo y estuve tentado a abandonarlo, a borrarlo de _Fanfiction_ y _Amor Yaoi_ , ¡Hasta de mi disco duro! Y no saber de él.

Y otra vez, ¡No pude!, porque, se que seria injusto, para ustedes como para mi, además se perderían, aunque fueron pocos, sus geniales comentarios y eso no me gustaría, ya que eso lo que me ayudaron seguir, a esforzarme para no decepcionar, aunque ya no se que hacer, ya que el primer fic que publico, como es obvio le tengo un cariño especial, así que lo dejaré temporalmente pausado, no se cuando lo volveré a actualizar, pero cuando eso suceda, vendrá editado y corregido y con la continuación; terminada y posiblemente la segunda temporada.

Así que, porfavor sean pacientes conmigo y hasta pronto. En serio, lo lamento.

Besos,

 _Sylar18_.


End file.
